


The Book of Heroes

by Blue0412



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Heroes & Heroines, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue0412/pseuds/Blue0412
Summary: Emily Hardnerstein always has a tough time trying to understand why people are going on about heroes that were told to exist in a mysterious past. Until one unfortunate night that lead her a spark in her telling her that history lessons and the unknown history of her world isn't  fake nor real...Soon as a young adult, she comes across a strange book. And together with her only two friends and a mysterious foe, she was sucked into the land that will change the world's understanding of the past... "The Book of Heroes"(Note: This fiction is based on a mix plot of the books "The Land of Stories" and "Percy Jackson")
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Prologue

Ring!!!!

"Ugh- Huh?" Emily Anne Hardnerstein woke up to the sound of the school bells echoing throughout the small, bright school filled with high-schoolers around the country of Azdangraid. "Is it dismissal already?" Emily thought out loud as she looked around to see some of her classmates leaving standing up, getting their bags, and leaving the room.

She yawned softly, but the yawn was cut short when a sudden loud voice called out to the student. "Emily Hardnerstein!" Mr. Frisk yelled out, filled with disappointment and anger as he saw one of his students just waking up from their nap that lasted for the whole lesson. "When are you seriously going to learn how to listen to my class!?" He pinched the bridge of the nose as if he didn't want to have this conversation... Again.

Emily just shrugged and began stretching her arms as her teacher stared at her intensely in the eyes. He opened the drawer on his desk, grabbing a pile of papers, and marched his way towards Emily's desk, slamming the papers on the desk with flares coming out his nostrils. "Don't you dare disrespect me, Hardnerstein!" He yelled. "You have been failing in my history class since the start of the school year-!" His sentence was cut short when Emily spoke.

"Lessons? Doesn't humanity have no understanding of the past? I feel like all you're talking about made-up heroes and artifacts and a bunch of fake nonsense!" This caused Mr. Frisk to get ten times angrier at his student. He shook his head and grabbed the girl's hair, pulling her out of the class. The other students turned to look back at the scene, afraid of what happens next. Some of them wanted to interfere, but they knew that wouldn't do anything but get scolded alongside Emily.

"Don't you dare talk back to me like that, Hardnerstein! That's it! I'm getting you expelled at once!" Mr. Frisk yelled in frustration and anger as he stomped his foot on the ground. Emily still kept an "I don't care" face as she shrugged at the old man. The shrug tipped him over the edge. He held the stack of papers up in the air, ready to swing it at her... The pile was thick enough to cause a little damage to her.

Emily held her hand up to hopefully block the attack, and suddenly - "Mr. Frisk? What on earth are you doing?" Thankfully for Emily, the principal came in the scene, the students ran to the side to give the women a path into the scene. Mr. Frisk's angry expression turned into a fearful one when he turned to see Ms. Finley in her formal outfit with a frown. Ms. Finley was a beautiful woman with curly hair and brown skin.

"Ma'am, expel this girl at once! She's failing in my class since this school started, and she has been so disrespectful-!"

"For god sakes, Mr. Frisk, she is fourteen! People in her age would mostly have that attitude!"

Without wanting to cause a commotion and an argument, especially with the principal, Mr. Frisk had no choice but to turn around and leave the scene, mumbling angry words with a scowl on his face.

Ms. Finley sighed heavily as she walked up to Emily, helping her stand up. She jerked her head to the students with a frown. "Now, go home, all of you" She ordered. The students quickly nodded and walked away from the scene. Leaving Emily, who was looking at the ground, away from the principal, and Ms. Finley.Ms. Finley proceeded to drag Emily to her office, letting her have a seat. Emily sat down in front of the desk while the principal sat down behind it. Ms. Finley sighed as she held the student's hand. "I know how you feel. Miss Emily" The Principal sighed. "Between me and you, I do think that history lessons shouldn't mean to exist..." This caught Emily's attention, out of all the things, a principal not wanting one lesson is the last thing she would think of being possible.

"But it isn't meant to be just about knowledge, it's meant to be inspirational" Ms. Finley chuckled softly. Emily raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, a little confused about what the principal meant. "Heroes, whether they're real or not, they still inspire people to accomplish things. Just like how Orion Cavalier the Sword Warrior got inspired by the first generation of heroes across the land. Because of them, he found his future, he found a way to live"

The principal's words weren't working for Emily, but she did know what Ms. Finley meant to say. "But what if I don't want to know my future? What if I don't have a goal? Surely, not all people can be inspired by some warriors..." Emily sighed like it was a complete dead end.

"That may be true, Miss Hardnerstein, but that doesn't mean you'll have one in the future" Ms. Finley winked as she chuckled, opening a drawer in her desk, and pulling out some sort of thick book. She placed the book on the desk beside Emily. "For many years I have been trying to keep this journal to learn all about the history, the stories may be fake, but the message isn't..." She chuckled. "I want you to keep it. Miss Hardnerstein..."

"But- What makes you think I won't read it?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked directly at the book. "That is it, I don't" Ms. Finley chuckled at the student as she wrapped her hands around Emily's hand tightly. "But... The impossible is always the possibility, as Zoe the Majestic once said..."

"Ok, please stop quoting heroes-" Emily said. Ms. Finley shrugged as she let go of Emily's arms. "Now, why don't you go home? I still have an important business to deal with Mr. Frisk if you know what I mean" The principal chuckled as she showed Emily out of the room with the book. Emily stared at the book intensely as she walked out of the school.

The next few weeks have been going really "well" for Emily, their history teacher, Mr. Frisk has been fired and has been replaced with a much greater and friendlier one. But one thing has been going through Emily's find during those next few days... The book her principal gave her...


	2. Present Times

The world is truly such a mysterious place. Unlike our world where we mostly know our past, this world I will be talking about is... Well it sure is... Fantasy-like... This is the story of a world with a mysterious past. A past that scientist has yet to discover. There is nothing in the present times that could help everybody know/remember what happened to their ancestors. Is it truly a waste of time to find the truth of what happened? Well- Let's see...

Ahem Now... I am about to read you a story, a story that I find interesting, and I hope you will too...

Emily is a girl who has been... Very much hot-headed. Ever since she was a child, she always hated how much people spent their time on trying to figure out the world's past. All she could think was that this past with these heroes are nothing but fake news that somehow spreads around the world, gets into human kind's heads, and is considered real.

But until one fortunate day where her school's principal came to her, giving her the advice she needed. Although this advice I speak of didn't really get into her mind... Until a few weeks later. Why do you ask? Well, that is what we will be uncovering in....

Chapter One: Present Times

As much as Emily wanted to ignore the book Ms. Finley gave her yesterday, she couldn't help but not throw it away. Was it because it was given to her by the principal and she didn't want to sadden her? Maybe... Days have gone by and Emily was beginning to fall into madness just by feeling the book's presence underneath her bed. Every time she tried to fall asleep, she could hear the words of Ms. Finley circling around her mind.

But, with her strong will, she managed to last a few days before those words could fully get inside and invade her head relentlessly. Since that day, she never really saw or made contact with the principal ever again, even if that was entirely normal, since half of the school year she hasn't really made contact with and have seen Ms. Finley, but after that day and hearing the woman's words... She was starting to worry why she hadn't seen her in weeks, probably because this was the first time she had ever really paid attention to the principal.

Classes went by as normal, and Emily has been trying to not fall asleep in history lessons, even without her realizing. She has names of heroes stuck in her mind... Omorfiá the Beauty Heroine, Bastoúni the First, and lots more. As much as she didn't want these things in her mind, it was nice to have a good score in the tests- This actually surprised most of her classmates.

Classes just finished and the old rusty bell rang once again. Emily sat up and was quickly greeted by a male and a female. The male wore their normal school attire, a dark blue polo shirt and pants, along with black leather shoes. He had a classic combed back hair style. The female had short straight brown hair that reached her shoulders, she too wore the school's normal attire for girls, a dark purple plaid miniskirt with a white button down, blazer, pink knee socks, and oxfords.

"So Emily, word's been going on that you've been one of the people who has the highest scores in history, what's that about?" The girl whispered like this was some sort of a top secret conversation, squinting her eyes as she punched Emily's shoulder softly and playfully. "Yeah, have you been cheating? If so, tell us your technique-" The male shrugged as he crossed his arms. Emily thought about it, she wasn't sure herself how she has been getting those top marks on a subject that she absolutely hated.

"I dunno" Emily responded with a smirk as she wore her backpack. This obviously did not satisfy the two other students. "Oh c'mon, there's gotta be more than that- Best friends always share secrets with each other am I right or am I right?" The female smirked, the male nodding from behind. "For the last time, Alex, I have no idea-" Emily replied as she headed towards the exit of the classroom, with Alexandra following beside her and the male from behind.

"But how?" Alexandra asked, with a tint of whining in her voice... Since she's like that- Alex is a cheerful and playful girl, always ready for an adventure and a fun time along with her closest friends. But sometimes she could be too annoying for some but most people. "Hm... Probably because I've been staying up at class... And I guess I just have a good memory so-" Emily smirked. Alex raised an eyebrow at her friend as if she hadn't answered a single bit of her question. "And why are you not sleeping?" She asked.

"Is it because of that time with Mr. Frisk and Ms. Finley?" The male asked, still following them from behind... Seemingly not able to catch up to the two girls who decided to run and skip to the exit of the school, proof is that he kept panting. "Hm? What about them?" Alex asked, looking back at the male. "Oh right! You were absent when that happened!" The male shrugged. "You wished you could've seen it! Mr. Frisk was so mad at Emily that he pulled her out of the classroom by her hair and caused a massive scene! It was soooo hilarious-"

"Shut up, Noel!" Emily scowled at the male. He just stuck out his tongue as he rubbed the back of his head a bit. "Woah- That must be so painful- So that's why you've been listening... You're afrai-" Emily quickly gave Alex a fearful glance, Alex shrieked as she jumped backward. "Stop with your glances, Emily!!" Alex whined as she proceeded to spend the rest of their trip to the bus stop trying to convince Emily how much her glances and stare could kill someone. Honestly, that's just giving Emily more reasons why she should use her glances and stares to her advantage-

Emily waved goodbye to Noel and Alex before getting in the bus on the way home. She took a seat and sighed to herself as she looked out the window. She took out her phone and earphones, playing a soft melody on her phone and connecting her earphones into it before placing them on her ears. One thing Emily never really revealed to anyone was how much she loved to listen to soft melodies and music that could and will calm her heart a bit, especially when Ms. Finley's words kept haunting her mind.

The rest of the trip home went smoothly, she stepped out of the bus that stopped a few feet away from her neighborhood. She proceeded to walk along the side steps, managing to reach her house. It was now seven pm, the usual time she would return home. By this time, her father is usually asleep from a hard day at work, while her mother was finishing up with the nightly chores. And if Emily has the energy enough, she would sometimes help her mother.

Emily unlocked the door with her spare silver key. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open, yelling- "Mom, I'm home!" as she stepped inside. Her mother took a peek at her daughter from inside the kitchen. Emily's mother had long, straight, brown hair. She wore her nightly gown, ready for when she lays down on the bed with her husband for another nice sleep. "Welcome home, sweetie! I just got done with the dishes, you can go and put them on the cupboards if you can..." Her mom said as she stepped out of the kitchen to give her daughter a tight hug.

"Sure mom... You can go and rest now..." Emily said as she placed her backpack on the dining table. A frown appeared on her mother's face. It was obvious why... Since she and her daughter never really did anything together everyday except for the weekends... Although Emily would mostly stay in her room. Emily raised an eyebrow at her mom, who continued staring at her with a slightly visible frown. Her mom eventually shook her head as she kissed Emily's forehead and said "Have a sweet dream" with a smile before going upstairs to her bedroom.

Emily sighed to herself as she proceeded to make her way into the kitchen, grabbing the dishes and utensils and placing them to their stations. The dishes neatly placed in the dish racks, and the utensils carefully placed on the utensil holder. After that was done, she poured herself a warm glass of milk and sat down on the couch before tucking herself in for the night.

And just as usual, she began to hear the voices of her new history teacher talking about heroes and evil-wielders, she began to hear the voices of Ms. Finley and began to imagine that scene in her office... But those words suddenly faded from her mind, she thought it had faded away, but both for very long... Until a sudden scream could be heard inside her head, this caused Emily to sit straight up. And she wasn't in her bed. She was laying down at the ground with a rough, sandy texture at some... Place... It felt like the structures were ancient, carved with symbols that nobody can ever explain.

The ground was filled with sand, and a strong windy breeze kept coming her way. It was absolutely confusing. Emily decided to take a look around, there wasn't an exit in sight, she was like she was trapped in a huge box filled with symbols, probably from an ancient language... But what? She placed her hand on the wall, in the middle of a small circle apart of a some kind of symbol.  
The walls has a weird feeling, it felt rough... And with further inspection, the wall was indeed made out of sand. Well, the entire structure she was inside was made out of perfectly clear grains of sand.

"Lalalalala~" Emily flinched as she began to hear soft melody from who knows where. Probably outside the structure? But the voice coming from the melody... It sounded like the voice from a hero, Melodía the Melodic... And that just caused Emily to think that this is indeed a nightmare. "You should have read the book..." Another female voice called out to her from nowhere. And before she could react, the entire structure broke down.

Emily screamed as the grains of sand from the walls began to fly everywhere, basically causing a huge sandstorm. Emily covered her eyes and mouth, making sure that sand would get in. "You really... Should HAVE" The deep voice was too loud that it knocked back Emily. Though one thing was sure, this deep voice... It sounded like Ms. Finley. Once she was suddenly knocked back from the strong wind, the ground beneath her started to move aside, making a huge sink hole where Emily fell.

She screamed, still closing her eyes shut as she felt herself falling down to an abyss... Soon landing on her back softly in a smooth texture...

She quickly opened her eyes to see that she was back in her bed, panting heavily as she sat straight up. She looked at her alarm clock and it was already six-thirty in the morning. She quickly jumped straight off of her bed and ran downstairs, hoping this would be the end of that weird dream... And as per usual, her father was getting ready for work while her mother was cleaning the table. "Ah, good morning!" Her father smiled at Emily. Her father was wearing a lavender suit with a bow tie, he had black glasses. Her father was quite a funny guy, a perfect one to look up to.

"G-good morning..." Emily forced a smile at her father before walking to the dining table, her mother placed a plate on the table in front of her. Today's breakfast is blueberry pancakes. Her father kissed his wife's cheek and daughter's hand like he was trying to be a funny gentleman- He chuckled at his family before waving goodbye at them. Emily was a stress eater, so she was sure to finish her pancakes in under ten minutes. "Alright, I'm done..." She said before running up to her bedroom to get ready for school.

It only took her twenty minutes before running back down the stairs in her usual uniform, running past her mother and dashing outside the house without saying a word. Once she got in and got out of the bus, she dashed forward to her school, unsure why she was running there in the first place. Probably to shake off this fear and stress of that dream? "Yo, Emily!" She was startled by the sudden voice, she turned around to see Noel and Alex catching up to her as usual. Emily groaned quietly to herself as she turned back around and continued walking, now in a slower pace.

"You seem to be in a hurry, anything wrong?" Noel asked with a smirk. "Ohhh! Do you secretly have a secret boyfriend you were planning to meet and you didn't want him to keep waiting for you or else he's going to dump you for a girl named Angela Park who's father is the CEO of a top business called "SEA EO" about the ocean!?" Alex asked in her usual outgoing and cheery tone....

"That was oddly specific..." Emily shrugged. Even if these two annoys her everyday, it was nice to have somebody to talk to that might help get her mind off of the things that have been haunting her mind for two weeks. "She's always specific, that's what makes her the weirdest of em' all" Noel shrugged, receiving a punch on the shoulder from Alex. "But yeah, you look like you're in a hurry, what's up?"Alex asked.

Emily didn't know what to say, because then again, she didn't know herself why she was in a hurry in the first place. But she didn't want to keep answering them with "I don't know"s. So she wanted to give them a good and believable reason for once. "Er- Ms. Jackolyn wanted my help with something about the science test before class starts!" Emily smiled at herself, glad that she could make such a good reason for once in under five seconds. But this unsurprisingly worked well on Alex. "That is great! Does that mean that Ms. Jackolyn is beginning to like you?" Alex asked.

One thing that Emily had missed, is that Ms. Jackolyn isn't fond of her or didn't really want to do anything about her. So why would Ms. Jackolyn ask her for help in the first place? Alex might be very gullible, but Noel is not. Emily began to sweat nervously as she saw Noel squinting his eyes at her quietly behind Alex. "Uh- Uh- Yes! She has heard that I've been getting top scores in history... So she was proud that I am finally good at one lesson for once..." Emily chuckled nervously, hoping these words might change Noel's mind. Because she pretty much knew that Noel 100% knows she is lying.

But thankfully for her, Noel just shrugged and winked at her. "Oh gosh! It's almost the start of the class, we need to hurry there quick! We don't want Ms. Jackolyn to hate you again!" Alex panicked before proceeding to tightly grab onto Emily's wrist and pulling her to the school at the speed of light, they were even fast enough to lose Noel along the way. Once they were in, Alex finally let go of the dizzy Emily. "Huh- where is Noel? Oh well, guess he'll be late for today. You go on and meet with Ms. Jackolyn now, see ya in the next class!" Alex shrugged as she waved goodbye.

Emily took the time to catch her breath before wobbling her way to her class. Ms. Jackolyn is wearing a black and white striped shirt and a pair of jeans. The woman has a beehive haircut. Unlike Mr. Frisk who takes his anger out on Emily when he scolds her, Ms. Jackolyn just ignores her and acts like she wasn't a part of the class to prevent her from causing a scene or losing her temper. The woman was standing in front of the class getting ready to start the lesson, she gave Emily a glance and gestured for her to sit down. Emily nodded and took a seat on the far right.

As the boring science lesson went on, Emily couldn't help but keep yawning every five minutes. And there is somebody that finds that annoying every single day... "What are you doing, Emily?" A quirky voice of a male asked beside her. She turned to the male and just smirked. "You're the smart one, Anton, what do you think am I doing?" She asked with a smirk. Anton is a small 5'4 guy with a bowler hair style, he has a few freckles and wore black sunglasses. His uniform was extremely neat.

"You can't do this to me again, Emily" Anton whispered, keeping his voice down to avoid his teacher from calling him out, because that is the last thing he would want to happen. It might really ruin his perfect record. "Your constant yawning has been driving me crazy since the fifth grade!" He was raising his voice up, but not enough for Ms. Jackolyn to hear... Or care about. "Then just wear ear plugs" Emily teased.

"Then how am I supposed to listen to the lesson- Never mind!" He stood straight up. "Ahem, I'll go to the bathroom and smash my head on the wall, excuse my absence for the rest of the lesson" He said like a gentleman... With a British accent- before leaving the class, giving Emily a menacing glance on the way out. Emily had a tough time keeping her laughter, at least something interesting happened during this boring ol' class. She looked around and saw that some of her classmates had the same thought for they also tried to keep themselves away from bursting into laughter. 'Meh-" Ms. Jackolyn sighed as she continued on with the lesson.

The rest of the day went on as normal, boring... And very boring. Emily was again walking to the bus stop with Noel and Alex. "I heard that Anton had another mental breakdown" Noel shrugged. Emily chuckled, and she knew that they knew that she was the cause of it... Like always. "I heard that Emily teased him so much, that his parents began to hear him talking nonsense about plotting revenge and laughing maniacally" Alex giggled as she played with Emily's hair. "That would make a nice villain backstory if you ask me" Emily shrugged.

A loud ambulance suddenly dashed past them, and it suddenly took Emily by surprise on how fast it must be going, probably very important... But what caught her eyes the most is that it was seemingly heading the direction of the school. You see, at the end of the road, there were two lanes. The right lane leads to the big city, while the left lane leads to a small neighboring village where her small school was located. Even if it was meant to be an emergency to some of the residents of the village, Emily's curiosity got to her.

"That ambulance was going pretty fast... Wanna check it out with me?" Emily asked her two friends with a smirk. Alex and Noel both raised an eyebrow. The last thing they would think of is Emily being concerned about... Anybody's life. "Why, exactly?" Noel asked. "I'm curious" Emily shrugged with a soft innocent smile before walking back towards the direction of the school. Her mom can wait any longer for her to return home, right?

She skipped around the sidewalks, humming a happy and cheery tune. And this honestly creeped the two out, it started off thinking that she was concerned about the life of a human... Now it's a concern if she wanted to get enjoyment out of seeing an injured human's life.

"Is she secretly a maniac?" Alex whispered.

"Get ready to call nine one one" Noel whispered back.

And as Emily suspected, the ambulance stopped just in front of the school. The surgeons ran out with a gurney, running inside the school. Since most of the students were already gone, there were only a few outside, probably waiting for somebody or just chilling before going home. "Woah- Did a student get injured?" Alex asked as she covered her mouth. "I don't know..." Noel replied.

The three stood there on the sidewalk across the school as they waited for the nurses to reveal the injured one. The moment was pretty intense, Emily stood there in complete silence while Noel and Alex whispered back and forth behind her. And to their surprise, the surgeons came out with the gurney carrying their principal into the ambulance. They seem to be panicking... The student's whispering started to grow louder upon seeing their principal. "Oh geez... Poor Ms. Finley!" Alex shed a tear-

"Don't worry, whatever her condition is, she is a strong woman!" Noel said with a bright smile to cheer up Alex... He looked at Emily, and unsurprisingly, she was expressionless. "I'll go ahead" Emily said, giving her friends a thumbs up with a smile before walking off to the bus stop. Noel and Alex decided not to follow and give her a head start, knowing that she wanted to be alone... For some reason.

"What DID happen when she was in the principal office?" Noel asked. Alex just shrugged at him, this moment just caused them to be even more curious. Once she was out of their view, she quickly called out for the taxi. The cab stopped and she got in. "To the nearest hospital, now!" She ordered. The driver was quite confused why there was a young girl in the streets, but knowing that she was headed to the hospital, that might mean that it was important.

The cab arrived at their destination in under ten minutes, the big hospital was just a few miles away at the start of the big city. Luckily, she secretly saved up her lunch money. Those were enough for the driver... Who luckily gave her a nice discount. She ran out and went to the reception desk. "I'm looking for a woman named Galoria Finley, what room number is she in, miss?" Emily asked.

The staff raised an eyebrow at the strange girl who looked like she didn't have a guardian, considering that she came inside alone. "Ma'am, you're too young to be here alone, I need to confirm you have a guardian with you, what is their phone number and we will call them. We'll have them pick you up" The staff looked down at the phone, ready to dial in the numbers Emily would tell her, but she didn't say anything. The staff looked back up and Emily wasn't there, she looked around and saw the girl running into the long left hallway. "Hey! Security!" The staff yelled out.

"Ooh- I would need some exercise right about now-" Emily grinned, looking back to see two security guards getting ready to chase her. The hospital has a total of six floors, with twenty-two patient rooms each. Luckily for her, she can rule out eleven rooms in each floor, since eleven of them were for emergencies, and the other eleven were for normal patients. And seeing how panicked the surgeons are, she can only think that Ms. Finley is in an emergency. She ran around in circles on the first floor, looking at the windows of each door, trying to see if Ms. Finley was in there.

And fortunately, Ms. Finley's room was only on the second floor, saving her some time and energy from running around in circles. She peeked inside the room, and luckily, nobody was inside except for Ms. Finley, who was laying down on the hospital bed. "Where is she!?" Emily turned around to hear the guards and see their silhouettes on the end of the hallway, they were just around the corner. Emily panicked, she then carefully and quietly went inside the room.

Once inside, she heard the guards running past the door. She sighed in relief before running up to the side of the bed. "M-Miss Hardernstein?" Ms. Finley spoke in a weak voice, her body trembling a little. One thing Emily has noticed is that the beautiful charm of Ms. Finley has faded, it's like the principal aged so much in the span of two weeks. "What are you doing here...?" Ms. Finley asked, still with a weak voice.

"I came to apologize..." Emily replied. "I knew you had high expectations of me reading the book, and I just can't!" Emily was caught by surprise when Ms. Finley suddenly let out a weak laugh. "Oh Ms. Hardernstein, you reading the book doesn't matter" Ms. Finley spoke. "What matters is that message of giving that book to you, remember?" Emily quickly knew what her principal told her. "Even if you don't like it, you still have been getting high marks in history class. Is that because of my words?" She asked.

Emily nodded her head a bit. This caused the woman to smile brightly. "But not in a good way! Your words keep haunting me! Giving me these weird dreams and-!" She was suddenly shushed by her principal. "That is because you won't accept it..." Ms. Finley's voice gradually got lower and lower... And that's when it happened... The principal's smile faded, and that despairing sound on the heart monitor came...

Emily, knowing her, didn't shed a tear... But inside, she did. She ran out and ran to one of the doctors, asking him for help... Emily watched from outside as the surgeons tried to check if the body still had the chance... But that time sadly did not come... Emily sighed to herself as she made her way out of the hospital. Surprisingly, the cab driver was still there. "There you are kid! Get in, I'll get you home..." Without saying a word, except for when she gave the driver her address, the cab led her back to her home.

Once walking in, it was about ten thirty PM. Her mom quickly ran to give her a tight hug. "There you are! I was so worried! Were where you!?" Her mother asked, her voice was getting ready to scold her daughter. Emily just sighed softly, breaking the hug and running up to her bedroom. Her mother didn't follow her, she knew it might get worse when she tried to force Emily to confess. So it's best to just wait.

Once in her bedroom, Emily slammed the door closed, taking out the thick book, which was dusty since it was under the bed a few days now. She placed the book on the bed, and for the first time in two weeks, she flipped the book open.......


	3. Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Emily witnessed the saddening fate of the school's principal, Ms. Finley. The thought of the book now had the chance to fully invade Emily's mind, and unfortunately and fortunately, it succeeded. Plot armor, I suppose? The author of this book probably ran out of ideas to make it more understanding... Weird...
> 
> Anyway, let's continue on with the book of heroes. The next chapter will hopefully entertain you readers out there. This fictional world will be mysterious, and yes, I will keep repeating that phrase over and over because it's true.

Emily for the past few days has been itching to go to the history museum ever since she thought of completing the kind Principal's book. As much as it pains her to get productive over history, she felt like it was... Well, it was calling out to her in a non-magical way. Since college starts next month, she still has the rest of this month to get used to the environment. And living with Alex is not a simple task. She thought, as Alex would go older, she would get more mature... But no- she was the same as the last time Emily saw her, instead much worse.

Alex was a huge sleep talker... And a sleepwalker- It honestly amazed Emily how a human can sleep talk and walk at the same time... And might've done some experiments on her while she was on her sleep- But sleeping Alex for Emily is the only Alex that she ever liked. Talking and alive Alex are actual demon spawns. Alex is a curious girl, and that already says a lot about her. She would tend to nonstop ask Emily and Noel about random stuff like "Do cows dream of sheep?" and "Ever wonder why that ant looks so small...?"

It's just an airstrike full of random stupid questions that makes Emily wonder why she lived with Alex for a few weeks. But alas, she could finally have the time she wanted. And that is to explore the Grand Museum of Galzel. The only downside to this is that Noel and Alex joined in and won't take no for an answer. But Emily was just glad she has Noel by her side to shut up Alex from time to time. He can handle Alex's annoyance well. There was still one question lingering in both of their minds about Emily...

They've tried to ask her about the change of heart for history, but Emily would change the subject. And this made the two think the reason is a touchy subject. The bus stopped, and the three gathered around outside the vast museum. The structure was made of green concrete. With long stairs that lead to the entrance of the building, which had about four pillars in front. Noel and Alex wowed at the beautiful sight of pure history. The structure itself looked like it was built by an ancient civilization.

While the two were witnessing the impressive sight of the outside, Emily was determined to step inside, ignoring the decorations and such. She was just making her way into the museum, leaving the two behind. "Huh- Where's Emily?" Noel asked. Upon entering the building, Emily looked around and the first thing she saw was an enormous statue in the center of the primary room. She brought out the thick book from her backpack, which you would think would be heavy as heck, and flipped through the pages. The stone statue was a representation of what seems like a young man with a worried expression, wearing a ragged sack as he held a rod in his hand, gripping into it tightly.

The statue looked familiar... Somebody she has read about in the book. And sure enough, on the very first page, she read:

Bastouni Erechnok the First

The title given to him says it all as the first hero to ever show the true signs of power, kindness, and sacrifice. Even though he wasn't exactly the very first whoever made an appearance, he was always the first one to be known. Bastouni, as a young child, was considered being the weakest of the bunch, but that was when nobody, even himself, knew his true potential. Until the land was covered in the vast darkness that was made by the wicked Shadow King. He formed a group of eight people known as the Great Eight, including himself, to take down this powerful and dark King. Even if Bastouni wasn't as great as the other seven when it comes to power, he was the greatest when it comes to determination and sacrifice. It is still undetermined who were the heroes that were included at the Great Eight. But with my speculations, I believe that Afosíosi the Kind and Alítheia the Calm was one of them. The battle with the Shadow King takes place in the Mountain of the Heavenly Strike. There was a said legend of the mountain that it contains a powerful artifact known as the Heavenly Strike, which holds the genuine power of light that can overcome the darkness. And the Shadow King didn't want that, so he set off to retrieve and break it to make sure he is unstoppable. Now, I also believed that Enkefalíko the Clever was also apart of the Great Eight, since knowing that he once served the Shadow King, he also knew his plan. And without him, the Great Eight wouldn't have found a way to ambush him. So upon entering the mountains, the Great Eight quickly jumped out and attacked the Shadow King with their weapons and techniques (These weapons being the heroic artifacts later on). The battle was tough and the Great Eight was at a disadvantage, and Bastouni didn't know what he could do. He just stood there and watched as the Great Eight was taken out one by one by the menacing wrath of the Shadow King. There was no hope... Until... A secret passageway that leads to the Heavenly Strike opened behind him. He quickly rushed inside, and the Shadow King followed him from behind. The long passageway leads him deeper and deeper into the mountains until he reached the end. A chamber with the glowing rod of light sitting on top if a small pillar. But there was one thing he didn't know until then. Using the Heavenly Strike, he will need to let it absorb his life. And with great bravery, he took the light rod. As it absorbed his life, he quickly strikes the Shadow King... Killing the foe, and his reign of corruption is finally over... And with that, Bastouni takes his last breath...

"Genuine sacrifice, huh...?" Emily chuckled at herself after reading through the entire page. She closed it shut before looking around, noticing some other statues from heroes she has also seen before in the book, surrounding the statue of Bastouni. She then wandered around in the left hallway. The hall was filled with exhibitions, a room from side to side containing a statue of a hero or a heroine. They have their separate rooms with themes that match their title. Alítheia the Calm is a beautiful maiden, wearing a white dress. The room was light blue, and the maiden was meant to look as if she was soaring through the calm skies.

Tsiménto the Great Builder has a room filled with bricks. The man wore a leather sleeveless shirt and a pair of old pants. He held a hammer in his left hand and carried what seems to be an old blueprint in the other... Each exhibition rooms were only getting better and better and even more exotic than the last. Emily was planning to finish her principal's unfinished book. Some heroes aren't recorded in the book. So she searched thoroughly, always stopping on each podium of a hero, checking if he or she is listed in the book or not.

She searched for a long hour and a half, with Alex and Noel not on her behalf. Can someone truly find Alex's laugh? Or not, for the one missing is the giraffe. Alex finally found a heroine that wasn't recorded in the book, but there's not much written about it, so where to look? And then she forgot- Goggle is a thing- So she took out her phone and searched up the name of this heroine she has found: Ypoulos the Cunning. "Alright... Just going to save that... And off I go to another unbearably long search- Woohoo-"Emily cheered sarcastically. She looked around and just had realized how crowded it is. So that might explain the absence of Noel and Alex...

"Where are those fools?" Emily whispered to herself as she made her way along with the crowd. She never knew how these many people are interested in all this stuff- Meanwhile... Alex and Noel were flooded by guests in the right hallway. "I'm going to suffocate!" Alex whined as she held unto Noel's arm with a tight grip, making sure they won't be separated- "Stop being dramatic..." Noel sighed, trying to not scream in pure pain from Alex's tight grip.

"Well, what do you suggest we do? We've searched every room! And we could have missed her because of this stupid crowd- Hey!" Alex kept being pushed around from left to right, and Noel's not helping at all for he takes the tight grip to his advantage and pulled her as fast as he could around the museum. "I never thought a museum can be so... Crowded- I always thought they were calm and relaxing-" Alex sighed as she kept being pulled around by Noel.

"Then do you want to take a break and eat something outside?" Noel asked, rolling his eyes.

"Of course" Alex cheered...

And the next thing Noel knew, HE was the one being dragged around at the speed of light by Alex- She was heading directly in the exit, pushing everybody and everything in her way. Noel, however, kept bumping into those people she kept pushing around- And the next thing he knew, he was out of the museum, standing beside Alex who was waiting for her tacos- "Geez- You can win any marathons-" Noel panted. Alex giggled as she waited for their tacos... Which took about thirty minutes- Alex gladly took the tacos, giving one to Noel, and even giving the food vendor a tip.

"Hey guys..." Alex and Noel turned around to see Alex waving at them, carrying the heavy book in her left hand. "Ah, there you are! We thought you were dead!" Alex gasped before pulling Emily in for a tight huh. "And yet you still went out and eat tacos-" Noel mumbled to himself, looking away. "Ahem- Did you find what you were looking for, Emily?" He asked, looking back at the girl. Alex lets go of Emily, a bit curious too of what she has to say. But instead of giving them an explanation of what it is... She just nodded and walk away.

"Where are you going?" Noel asked, turning around. "Hm?" Emily shrugged. "We're gonna miss the bus, so..." She didn't turn around and face them to say that, she just stood there looking at the distance. After a few seconds of silence, she proceeded her steps, walking into the museum's bus station. "You have gotta be kidding me!" Alex pouted, grabbing Noel's wrist and pulling him into the bus with Emily-

As Noel and Alex sat together on the fourteenth row, Emily sat behind them. She flipped her book open and placed her palm on the center of the first page where the writing of her principal is located. The bus rode away as the loudspeakers in the museum spoke:

The Grand Museum of Galzel is now closed! Have a happy evening after visiting, and we hope you can visit us more for our brand new exhibitions and information!


	4. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start this page of the book off with a simple motivational quote...
> 
> "A reader lives a thousand lives before he dies... The man who never reads lives only one." – George R.R. Martin
> 
> You can kind of guess why I'm making you read this quote- So- Read this book or... Be looked down by a cat...
> 
> Today's chapter I will talk about the day Emily found a passion in history. It is extremely cliche that our protagonist was a girl who hated history, to a girl who loves them... But we take those-

Emily for the past few days has been itching to go to the history museum ever since she thought of completing the kind Principal's book. As much as it pains her to get productive over history, she felt like it was... Well, it was calling out to her in a non-magical way. Since college starts next month, she still has the rest of this month to get used to the environment. And living with Alex is not a simple task. She thought, as Alex would go older, she would get more mature... But no- she was the same as the last time Emily saw her, instead much worse.

Alex was a huge sleep talker... And a sleepwalker- It honestly amazed Emily how a human can sleep talk and walk at the same time... And might've possibly done some experiments on her while she was on her sleep- But sleeping Alex for Emily is the only Alex that she ever liked. Talking and alive Alex are actual demon spawns. Alex is a curious girl, and that already says a lot about her. She would tend to nonstop ask Emily and Noel about random stuff like "Do cows dream of sheep?" and "Ever wonder why that ant looks so small...?"

It's just an airstrike full of random stupid questions that makes Emily wonder why she lived with Alex for a few weeks. But alas, she could have the time she wanted. And that is to explore the Grand Museum of Galzel. The only downside to this is that Noel and Alex joined in and won't take no for an answer. But Emily was just glad she has Noel by her side to shut up Alex from time to time. He can handle Alex's annoyance well. There was still one question lingering in both of their minds about Emily...

They've tried to ask her about the change of heart for history, but Emily would change the subject. And this made the two think the reason is a touchy subject. The bus stopped, and the three gathered around outside the vast museum. The structure was made of green concrete. With long stairs that lead to the entrance of the building, which had about four pillars in front. Noel and Alex wowed at the beautiful sight of pure history. The structure itself looked like it was built by an ancient civilization.

While the two were witnessing the impressive sight of the outside, Emily was determined to step inside, ignoring the decorations and such. She was just making her way into the museum, leaving the two behind. "Huh- Where's Emily?" Noel asked. Upon entering the building, Emily looked around and the first thing she saw was an enormous statue in the center of the primary room. She brought out the thick book from her backpack, which you would think would be heavy as heck, and flipped through the pages. The stone statue was a representation of what seems like a young man with a worried expression, wearing a ragged sack as he held a rod on his hand, gripping into it tightly.

The statue looked familiar... Somebody she have read about in the book. And sure enough, in the very first page, she read:

Bastouni Erechnok the First

The title given to him says it all as the first hero to ever show the true signs of power, kindness, and sacrifice. Even though he wasn't exactly the very first whoever made an appearance, he was always the first one to be known. Bastouni, as a young child, was considered being the weakest of the bunch, but that was when nobody, even himself, knew his true potential. Until the land was covered in the vast darkness that was made by the wicked Shadow King. He formed a group of eight people known as the Great Eight, including himself, to take down this powerful and dark King. Even if Bastouni wasn't as great as the other seven with power, he was the greatest in determination and sacrifice. It is still undetermined who were the heroes included at the Great Eight. But with my speculations, I believe that Afosíosi the Kind and Alítheia the Calm was one of them. The battle with the Shadow King takes place in the Mountain of the Heavenly Strike. There was a said legend of the mountain that contains a powerful artifact known as the Heavenly Strike which holds the genuine power of light that can overcome the darkness. And the Shadow King didn't want that, so he set off to retrieve and break it to make sure he is unstoppable. Now, I also believed that Enkefalíko the Clever was also a part of the Great Eight since knowing that he once served the Shadow King, he also knew his plan. And without him, the Great Eight wouldn't have found a way ambushed him. So upon entering the mountains, the Great Eight quickly jumped out and attacked the Shadow King with their weapons and techniques (These weapons being the heroic artifacts later on). The battle was tough and the Great Eight was at a disadvantage, and Bastouni didn't know what he could do. He just stood there and watched as the Great Eight was taken out one by one by the menacing wrath of the Shadow King. There was no hope... Until... A secret passageway that leads to the Heavenly Strike opened behind him. He quickly rushed inside, and the Shadow King followed him from behind. The long passageway leads him deeper and deeper into the mountains until he reached the end. A chamber with the glowing rod of light sitting on top of a small pillar. But there was one thing he didn't know until then. Using the Heavenly Strike, he will need to let it absorb his life. And with great bravery, he took the light rod. As it absorbed his life, he swiftly strikes the Shadow King... Killing the foe, and his reign of corruption is finally over... And with that, Bastouni takes his last breath...

"Genuine sacrifice, huh...?" Emily chuckled at herself after reading through the entire page. She closed it shut before looking around, noticing some other statues from heroes she has also seen before in the book, surrounding the statue of Bastouni. She then wandered around in the left hallway. The hall was filled with exhibitions, a room from side to side containing a statue of a hero or a heroine. They have their separate rooms with themes that match their title. Alítheia the Calm is a beautiful maiden, wearing a white dress. The room was light blue, and the maiden was meant to look as if she was soaring through the calm skies.

Tsiménto the Great Builder has a room filled with bricks. The man wore a leather sleeveless shirt and a pair of old pants. He held a hammer in his left hand and carried what seems to be an old blueprint in the other... Each exhibition rooms were only getting better and better and even more exotic than the last. Emily was planning to finish her principal's unfinished book. Some heroes aren't recorded in the book. So she searched thoroughly, always stopping on each podium of a hero, checking if he or she is listed in the book or not.

She searched for a long hour and a half, with Alex and Noel not on her behalf. Can someone truly find Alex's laugh? Or not, for the one missing is the giraffe. Alex found a heroine that wasn't recorded in the book, but there's not much written about it. So where to look? And then she forgot- Goggle is a thing- So she took out her phone and searched up the name of this heroine she has found: Ypoulos the Cunning. "Alright... Just going to save that... And off I go to another long search- Woohoo-" Emily cheered sarcastically. She looked around and just had realized how crowded it is. So that might explain the absence of Noel and Alex...

"Where are those fools?" Emily whispered to herself as she made her way along with the crowd. She never knew how these many people are interested in all this stuff- Meanwhile... Alex and Noel were flooded by guests in the right hallway. "I'm going to suffocate!" Alex whined as she held unto Noel's arm with a tight grip, making sure they won't be separated- "Stop being dramatic..." Noel sighed, trying to not scream in pure pain from Alex's tight grip.

"Well, what do you suggest we do? We've searched every room! And we could have missed her because of this stupid crowd- Hey!" Alex kept being pushed around from left to right, and Noel's not helping at all for he takes the tight grip to his advantage and pulled her as fast as he could around the museum. "I never thought a museum can be so... Crowded- I always thought they were calm and relaxing-" Alex sighed as she kept being pulled around by Noel.

"Then do you want to take a break and eat something outside?" Noel asked, rolling his eyes.

"Of course!" Alex cheered...

And the next thing Noel knew, HE was the one being dragged around at the speed of light by Alex- She was heading directly in the exit, pushing everybody and everything in her way. Noel, however, kept bumping into those people she kept pushing around- And the next thing he knew, he was out of the museum, standing beside Alex who was waiting for her tacos- "Geez- You can win any marathons-" Noel panted. Alex giggled as she waited for their tacos... Which took about thirty minutes- Alex gladly took the tacos, giving one to Noel, and even giving the food vendor a tip.

"Hey guys..." Alex and Noel turned around to see Alex waving at them, carrying the heavy book in her left hand. "Ah, there you are! We thought you were dead!" Alex gasped before pulling Emily in for a tight, huh. "And yet you still went out and eat tacos-" Noel mumbled to himself, looking away. "Ahem- Did you find what you were looking for, Emily?" He asked, looking back at the girl. Alex lets go of Emily, curious too of what she has to say. But instead of giving them an explanation of what it is... She just nodded and walk away.

"Where are you going?" Noel asked, turning around. "Hm?" Emily shrugged. "We're gonna miss the bus, so..." She didn't turn around and face them to say that, she just stood there looking at the distance. After a few seconds of silence, she proceeded her steps, walking into the museum's bus station. "You have gotta be kidding me!" Alex pouted, grabbing Noel's wrist and pulling him into the bus with Emily-

As Noel and Alex sat together on the fourteenth row, Emily sat behind them. She flipped her book open and placed her palm on the center of the first page where the writing of her principal is located. The bus rode away as the loud speakers in the museum spoke:

The Grand Museum of Galzel is now closed! Have a happy evening after visiting, and we hope you can visit us more for our brand new exhibitions and information!


End file.
